Guardian Since the Beginning
by Ima Glowin Ladeh Bug
Summary: Wyatt always wondered what kind of person his guardian angel was. He couldn't sense anyone else's but he knew his, it felt like this one was different. And she was. Celestiel was an Archangel, one who had taken it upon herself to make sure that he stayed alive. This wasn't her first time as his guardian & she didn't want to see him die young again. Wyatt/OC Chris/Bianca Melinda/OC


It started in his first life, she was charged with watching over them, of being the silent guardian to him and his wife. Her fascination with him though? It distracted her, and so she didn't see as her brother poisoned her mind. Later after it happened she blamed herself, she was suppose to be making sure that they were both guarded. But Lucifer got to Eve and now they all had to pay the price.

Lucifer was cast out, Gabriel ran away and Celestiel tried to figure out what to do–but she couldn't. And so she ran to, long after Gabriel had but before the battle's were done. Not long after she fled she watched as Lucifer was thrown from Heaven and into his cage, hidden but fully aware of what it was that had stuck the ground and disappeared. And so she went to Gabriel distraught, explaining how fascinated that she had been with Adam, how she had left Eve well she watched Adam exploring the farther reaches of the garden.

He told her to stop and that she was being stupid, but she didn't think so. Her elder Brother's had practically mocked her when she had chosen to be Female, not openly of course. Father had been sure to say how he thought it was a great choice, and even if she wasn't more than a child he had thought that was the choice she would make if she ever chose a gender. Gabriel didn't know her any different though, she chose to be Female before he came into existence. But even after the other angels were created it was rare for those outside of some healers and about half of the cupid ranks to chose to be Female rather than Male-if they chose any gender. Some angels didn't see the need for them.

She chose to let herself drift, her vast angelic presence spreading and shifting, sinking into the land around her. His presence was what stirred her; he woke her from centuries of sleeping and shifting, drifting and sinking, pulled her naturally bright and changing grace back into one place. It was then that she took her first vessel. She still doesn't know the woman's name, that's something that she feels a bit bad about; because when she asked her to be the vessel of an archangel she accepted almost immediately.

It was in a city called Jerusalem that she found him, she didn't think it had been that long but she quickly realized that time moved much differently when death affected humans. They got older and changed much more than she could have anticipated. He was married, and when she spotted him was right after his wife had given birth. Mary was her name, and their son was given the name Jesus. She could sense something different in the boy, he was special even if she couldn't quite tell how. And so she stayed, watching over this family as she had his first.

After their son's death she left them be, not knowing how to deal with the sight of their pain. She had no idea how they were feeling, how it felt to lose a child. She drifted again after that, but in a much different way this time. She wandered the Earth acting as if she was human, she made friends and always left places within a few Months. Knowing that people would have been suspicious if she was traveling on her own she always had someone with her, an illusion created to pretend to be her Father. Eventually she took a new vessel, a young woman named Maria Kylarson. She was a simple enough girl, and the daughter of a baker who had fallen I'll and died two months before.

She ended up in a place called Camelot, she'd been drawn there by a familiar feeling—by a familiar presence. She found what it was when she ran into a young boy, or rather he ran into her. This was the first time she actually talked to him, in both of the lives she'd known him before he had been kept at a distance. It seemed surreal actually meeting him, even if he was just a child. She laughed when he told her that he was the Prince and going to be King one day after she'd apologized and told him to be careful. She told him that 'King Arthur' sounded like a good and noble title, and that she was sure he would make a great king one day.

And though she didn't stay in the city once magic became so taboo, she did stay nearby. She stayed with the Druids, acting as a teacher to many and a healer to any who were humble asked for her help. When the young King died and his kingdom was taken by his half sister she began looking for her brother. She hadn't seem Gabriel in a long time—they were so close as children that she felt bad that she hadn't gone to see him as soon as she'd awoken. She traveled with him for awhile, though she didn't exactly agree with the way he acted she did learn a lot about how to better blend into the background of human population from him. Around 2003 she left him 'to be on her own' she told him.

But it wasn't the whole truth, she'd felt it-he was back again. It was so strange the way that he showed up so much, so few people chose to be reborn this many times-they were happy enough in their own personal Heaven's. She was glade though, and she kept an eye to be sure he was safe. She never intervened to much though, a small nudge to help his Mother save him here—a small push for his Father to visit well he was an elder there. She made sure that he was safe, but that no one know she was there. Eventually he grew strong enough to be able to sense when his own personal guardian angel was there and when she wasn't though and he became curious. His probably had to woke so much harder than other peoples.

Demon's were always after him, along with other things. And so Wyatt Halliwell cast a spell that would allow him to meet his guardian angel.


End file.
